


Love

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy supposes that she might be a little bit in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, but these two really make my heart soar.

Wendy has never felt the romantic love that Chelia raves about, but if she could guess, it would feel something like this. They’ve been tending to the injured in the infirmary for hours, only now getting to rest. She feels at peace, warm and joyous like she’s never known.

Chelia is nervously drumming her fingers on the armrest of the bench they share, and Wendy is captivated watching her.

“Are you okay?” she asks, finally, placing her hands over Chelia’s twitching fingers to steady her. Chelia looks at her, bleary-eyed, with a slight smile on her face. 

“I’m just tired.” She doesn’t blame her. Everyone not in the infirmary has retired to their rooms, save for them, and miss Porlyusica. “And…I’m happy. I’m happy you’re alive.” Chelia says, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

Wendy can’t resist the urge to wipe it away. She doesn’t mean to kiss her. Chelia is her friend, one of her best friends. Maybe it’s the adrenaline of their victory that pushes forward feelings long since shoved aside. But her kiss is soft, unsure, and ends quickly. “I’m sorry.” She says, laughing nervously. 

Chelia’s smile softens. “Don’t be.” She places a soft kiss on the crown of Wendy’s head, and laces their fingers. “Let’s get some rest, okay?” Wendy smiles brightly and nods. 

When Porlyusica emerges from the crowded infirmary a while later, the two slayers are sound asleep, shoulders bumping, and heads rested against one another. She looks at the sight with a rare smile, and despite her typically cold demeanor, she can’t find it in her heart to wake them.


End file.
